


Space prince

by N_Chamomile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: Saeyoung X MCSaeyoung would always tease MC with being dominant, so she decides to be the one to try and be dominant and surprise him while he was sleeping. Did her plan succeed or did she fail? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧





	

Saeyoung never took the time to just relax, sit down and be still, after everything that happened in his life it was no wonder that he just couldn’t. His mind was constantly working and if he would lay down and do nothing I saw how his eyes would wander and how in his head he tried to solve different kind of hacker problems or he thought about the past. I saw how hurt he still was, how much pain was buried deep inside of him. His pain became my pain after a while. It is natural to feel pain when someone you love is going through something like that. All the guilt he felt, all the sadness and how he hid it behind his jokes and pranks, I knew all of it. It was a defense mechanism, which even I used to make everyone just not worry.

This might seem irrational and illogical, but at times like that, it is the best solution that they can come up with. It is just better being alone, than to harm someone who you love.

When you love someone, you don’t want them to feel pain, you don’t want them to be hurt or to worry. So sometime, some people love so strongly they shut their loved ones out. In order to protect them. Something that I used as well from time to time. Maybe that is the reason, I fell for him. I fell for his humor the way he would make me laugh, the way he tried to save the day with his puns and pranks. How no matter what kind of situation it was, he knew how to put a smile on my face. How deep his love goes. Love so deep is so rare and once he loves someone he will never let them go. Just how he never let go of his belief that his brother was alright, how he fought for him for so long. How he gave up on his life in order to save his.

As he came to protect me that day, he did shut me out of his life. Though it pained me, though every night as I slept, I felt this pain in my chest and in my stomach and I could barely cry. So I cried silently, while my whole body shook, without making a sound and it hurt so much, but I couldn’t let him go. I loved him so much. I loved, how he would try and make things right. How he would still worry about me, even when he said he didn’t and I loved, how he told me that he loved me too.

After we moved in together he would try to show me as many times as he could that he adored me and my body…and I mean as often as he could. I could hardly walk. He was insatiable. He was dominant, wild and free while we made love. All of the emotions he held back, he was able to unleash while we were sprawled on the sheets. His hands all over my sweat covered body, his lips on my neck and those whispers in between his thrust made me lose my mind. I needed him as often as he needed me. It was as though we were fighting to prove how much we love each other, how we can finally rejoice that we are together.

I really didn’t mind at first that he was so dominant, but after a while when he would start to tease in many different ways. If I fell asleep it would soon turn to a wild day…and the day to the night. So…I just wanted to repay him, after he was so very, very kind to me and my body.

Honestly I never was the type to be dominant, I think it is my lack of confidence that makes me feel embarrassed. But! Because I love Saeoyung so much, I think he deserves to be, hm, played with from time to time.

The plan was very important. I thought of every scenario when people would be the most tired, but not tired too much, so that they couldn’t do physical work. I mean…be active in bed. Well he just has to be active in his groins. So I made him some super warm soup, warm tea and soon enough he dozed off. I should be thankful for all the hours he spent behind his computer screen – they probably added the blow to make him fall asleep. And he did! Finally! He was now nestled cutely on the bed and it was now, operation: dominatrix, seduce yo man!

I quickly changed into a more appealing outfit, then I tied Saeyoungs hand to the bed post and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Then I decided that it would be best to straddle him, so I was there on top of this gorgeous man, which never did any sports but looked like an orange god. Damn you, you beautiful human and in the next moment, I haven’t even realized – I have hit him on the head with my palm. I was just upset at how beautiful he was! Ah! I covered my face, is he still…asleep? I peeked through my fingers and ah! He was still sleeping!

So then I proceeded with my plan, I started to kiss his neck and nibbled on his ear, as I hear him gas and let out a soft moan. Hearing that made my whole body hot, a shiver was slowly traveling down my body and I felt how tingly I was becoming. His moan also gave me confidence to go on. I licked on his neck and I came to his collar and I gently suckled on his skin and he started to move a little so I peeked up at him and saw him looking at me. As I jumped backwards, he wrapped his legs around my waist and made it impossible for me to move. I couldn’t escape, he held my body with such strength it was impossible for me to move. Then as I was able to look up at him and not cower in fear, I was almost petrified at how devious he looked. His eyes were darkened and filled with lust, his hands were still tied so I at least had that advantage, as I thought that I felt something hard against my body. That hardness made me feel excited and warm. I wanted him, even if he looked like a wild animal, ready to pounce on his prey.

Then with a husky voice he spoke up.

“Now now, is the kitten trying to escape?” After not answering him, I felt something behind me, it was one of his hands! He freed himself? When? Was it as I was admiring him?!! I panicked but then he turned me over, so he was on top of me and held down my hands.

“Answer me, kitten. Do you really think you can be the dominant one? You enjoy it, when I play with you too much, don’t you?” With one hand he held my hands above my head, with the other he caressed the sides of my body. A soft whimper escaped my mouth. I was frightened by the way he looked at me, but it also made me want him. Then as he reached that one place I needed him to touch he stopped and stared at me and then came to my ear and whispered. “Do you think, I will continue just because you want it? You have to ask nicely, kitten.” I shook my head, I was too embarrassed to ask, then I felt him tie my hands and with that the tables have turned. He pulled my body up and I was now sitting on my knees.

“Well if kitten doesn’t want it, I want it. Stay still, do you understand?” He spoke with such a deep and stern voice, it made my whole body obey without question. “I said, do you understand?”

After not speaking for what seemed like an eternity, I spoke out softly. “I understand.”

His expression turned to the one of a madman, he was wearing a crazed expression and a big smile on his face.

He started to take off his shirt, then he took off his pants with such speed while wearing that expression, it made my lower parts almost scream in excitement. He never was that eager and seeing him want me so badly, made the waiting more painful yet sweet at the same time. As I looked at his boxers, I saw how big he had gotten. After we have been together for quite a while, I still couldn’t get used to the size of him. I felt myself get wetter, how my body ached for him to touch me, to release me from these binds. I started to move my hips, so that I would receive any friction, so that it wouldn’t be as painful to wait.

“Good, very good kitten. I love how you look at me, like you want it so bad. You will get it but only if you will do as I say and if you have been a good kitten, you will get something in return. I promise, that it will be the pounding of the century.”

My body was turning into a mess, my mind was slowly turning blank. His words were almost enough for me to turn to mush. Imagining his next move, the anticipation, it was almost too much. Then as he was standing there and as I was on my knees, he smirked and licked his lips.

“You know what I want you to do, don’t you dirty kitten?” I nodded and crawled to him, he put out his long, thick cock. I felt how I bit back a moan, how my body shivered and how I slowly licked my lips.

“That is a face I wanted to see, you unraveled and wanting my dick so much, now go on and suck.” As he spoke up the last word, he pulled me by my hair and stopped as his cock and my face were almost touching. I looked up at him and saw how his guard was almost breaking, I tried to seductively open my mouth and waited in anticipation.

Then with a sheer jerk he pulled me and I felt his hot, pulsating member in my mouth. Automatically I wanted more, as I heard his breath hitch and how he exclaimed “fuck” , I started to move my head. I loved the sensation of having him inside my mouth, I loved how he would start to buckle his hips how his hands would fall on my head and how loud he could be when he face fucked me.

He started to speed up and he held my head so strongly he clearly forgot to be gentle, then his pounding turned rougher and I felt him deeply at the back of my throat. I was starting to see black and white, so I tried to breathe through my nose. His moans were load and how he grasped my, head and shoulders with each pound and how his knees were buckling, then I felt myself gag and at that sound he was fucking me harder and faster. He desperately tried to hold on to anything and that was me. My whole body was by now a total mess, I needed to feel something, the itch needed to be scratched, I moved my hand which were bound at my wrist to the back and started to rub myself, finally.

As I felt sweet pleasure I moaned out and felt him become slower, then I looked up and saw, his whole body covered in sweat, his face red and how breathless he was. As he saw me rub myself he smiled and pushed me down.

“Yes, you fucking dirty kitten, now it is time to pound this hole. Ready?” I swallowed hard at that and he pulled down my underwear. He positioned himself at my entrance and before he went in, he started to use his fingers. “I don’t want to hurt you, let’s see how wet this kitty is.” As he made sure that I was wet enough, he smiled at me and pulled my legs closer to himself. Then with one move he pounded his cock deep inside of me, I hissed in pleasure and slight pain.

I felt how with that one move I clenched around him, how warm it was. But he didn’t move, so I purred out. “Please Saeyoung, I need you.”

A gentle smile was now painted across his face, the dominant Saeyoung was gone and the gentle one was there. He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead and just as I thought that he would slowly go in and out and just as I was buckling my hips and closing my eyes I heard him say “get ready, kitten” and I looked up and saw how from one moment to the other his expression was back to being lustful.

He started to pound with such ferocity, I could feel myself coming with his third pound, he smiled at me and was nibbling on my neck, and then he stopped for a moment to untie me. As he did I put my hands around him and dug my finger nails to his skin. I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I felt how the heat was rising, how hot my head was and how light at the same time. I felt how something was building up and then I felt his pounds get sloppier and I knew we would come together. With the next few pounds he came closer to my ear and whispered in a husky voice “Come for me.”

In the next moment the buildup that I felt was rising and my whole body turned numb, I felt how I pulled him closer and I felt my eyes roll back, my whole skin was prickling and as my body was turning limp, I heard how his breathing was unsteady and then he inhaled sharply and moaned out my name. In the next moment he gently laid on top of me and kissed me.

There we were laying, exhausted and in love, our two sweaty bodies tangled with each other. The whole room smelled like us and as I gazed at him he smiled at me so lovingly.

“I love you, my kitten.” He spoke up and kissed me gently and to my space prince I said. “And I love you, my booty-ful prince.” At that I slapped his butt and we both laughed and enjoyed our sweet moments together.

Together in our own universe.


End file.
